Saving Grace
by socalchick1212
Summary: A darker fic but has a happy Literati ending, as should every fanfic ever! please read and review, his is my first fic. thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls. What can I say? I'm just not that cool. :-)

  
  


Summary: This is a darker fanfic BUT it has a happy LITERATI ending, as should every fanfic ever created!! This portrays Dean as the bad-guy, and I know none of this would ever happen on the show, but I guess that's why they call it fan FICTION. Anyways, enjoy and please review. This is my first fanfic so let me know how I'm doing. Go easy, I'm a newbie.

On with the show...

  
  


Oh, P.S.- Dean and Rory have been dating for a little over a year and Jess and Rory are just good friends, so far, I promise. OK.....go!

  
  


"Saving Grace"

  
  


Rory didn't understand how she got where she was. He was supposed to be "the perfect boyfriend," everyone said he was such a good guy. They all claimed that you couldn't find too many of those now and that she was lucky to have a guy like Dean. At first, she honestly believed that was true. Dean cared about her so much in the beginning. He always wanted to hang out and he always called her, which made her feel so special. In the end, that would be what drove him over the edge. Her mom would always go on and on about 'Dean this and Dean that, you're so lucky to have Dean.' If she only knew what it was like to be with him. It was so many things, but it wasn't great. It was scary and uncertain and most of the times painful. She wanted to yell that fact in the face of every person who said Dean was so great. But she couldn't. Sometimes she wondered why she couldn't, other times she knew. She sat on the bridge and glared into the water as she contemplated her circumstances. It was fear. Fear of being alone, fear of Dean losing his temper with her. Fear. And fear was enough to keep her quiet. Even to the ones she trusted the most.

  
  


Jess: "Ya know, they say you're face could get stuck like that."

  
  


{Rory jumped at the unexpected voice behind her. Realizing it was just Jess, she let out a sigh and smiled at him.}

  
  


Rory: "Would that be so horrible?" she teased him. He smiled as he took a seat next to her. Rory was glad to have Jess' company. He could always cheer her up and she secretly loved the fact that he despised Dean, though she'd never admit it. They sat in silence until Jess finally spoke.

  
  


Jess: "Well, you sure are quiet today. What's the matter, only 10 cups of coffee today instead of the usual 12?" He continued to stare into the water nervously awaiting her reply. He didn't want to say anything, but he, along with others, have noticed a change in Rory the past couple of months.

  
  


Rory: "Ha, ha. You're funny Mariano. But you better be careful mister, you don't want to feel the wrath of a Gilmore without her coffee."He chuckled at her "threat" and finally allowed his gaze to fall on her. She was still staring motionlessly into the water, her smile slowly fading. At first she didn't notice that Jess was looking at her. 'She is so beautiful. I can't help but think something is wrong with her, every time I look at her, something is different. It's not her smile, that's still amazing, it's her eyes. They don't sparkle as much as they used to. That's probably why she avoids eye contact so much now. I mean, they still shine sometimes, just as bright as before, but not as much. If I could just swallow my pride and tell her how I feel about her, I bet she would leave that pansy bag-boy and be with me. I could make her happy, I could bring back the Rory I used o know, the one that was happy...'

  
  


Rory: "Jess? What are you thinking about right now?" Jess blinked, to get himself out of the daze but he noticed Rory still hadn't noticed he was staring at her She still stared blankly into the water almost like she was asleep with her eyes open.

  
  


Jess: "You." He continued to look at her.

  
  


TBC please update!! Thanks.


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially the Gilmore Girls.

  
  


A/N: Ok last chapter at the end I said please update! LoL I meant please REVIEW!! please please please. Let me know if it is good or terrible. Okay, and the story continues....

  
  


{recap}

  
  


Rory: "Jess? What are you thinking about right now?" Jess blinked, to get himself out of the daze but he noticed Rory still hadn't noticed he was staring at her She still stared blankly into the water almost like she was asleep with her eyes open.  
  


Jess: "You." He continued to look at her.  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Rory's head shot up at the sound of that word. 'You?. What does he mean by that?' Rory wondered. She started panicking and she blushed furiously.

  
  


Rory: "Oh...um...well....that's, that's ..." She stuttered like an idiot but stopped when she noticed Jess laughing, slightly.

  
  


Jess: "Relax Ror. I'm not some obsessed stalker." Rory relaxed at his comment and laughed nervously. Jess continued. "I was thinking about how you have seemed so different recently." Jess was nervous. He didn't want to say something that made her mad, he wanted her to stay and talk, so he had to be careful with his words. "Is something, uh, going on with you?" He fidgeted with his hands and stared into the water. Rory had gone back to "shut down" mode and just continued to stare. She knew she couldn't tell Jess. He would kill Dean, and Dean would punish Rory. She sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Jess.

  
  


Rory: "I'm tired Jess. I'm tired of a lot of things, and I don't have to give you details, its not like you actually care. I'm fine and nothing is wrong but everyone still keeps asking me 'oh, Rory, what's wrong? You seem upset, or different or not perfect today!' I'm tired of having to be "perfect Rory" just to please this stupid town." When she noticed her tone and realized she probably upset Jess she finally looked at him. Her eyes apologized to him and he noticed. "Look, I should go Jess, thanks for talking to me. I'll...uh... see you around." She hurriedly got up and started walking away.

  
  


Jess: "Rory!" he called, still looking into the water. He heard her stop walking and turned to face her. "I do care. If you know anything about me, you should know that. Okay? And I'm always here for you. Know that too." He gave her a weak smile, knowing, somehow, that she needed it. She smiled back and reluctantly turned to walk away. Jess let out a long sigh and placed his hands over his face. She wanted help and he wanted to give it to her.

  
  
  
  


{The next morning}

  
  


Jess stood wiping down the counter in the diner when he heard the bell over the door ring. He looked up and saw Rory and Lorelai walking towards him. Well, Lorelai was skipping and Rory laughed and rolled her eyes.

  
  


Lorelai: "Hey there you studly hunk of a man." She leaned on the counter and winked at him. Jess, at first shocked, realized what she was doing.

  
  


Jess: "Ya know, I'm not Luke, you don't have to suck up to me just to get coffee." He poured their cups and set them on the counter. "You want food with that?" Lorelai looked at Rory and they both laughed. "Right, I shouldn't even have to ask." he placed his hands on the counter and raised his eyebrows at them. "What will it be?"

  
  


Rory: "Just a bagel for me and a refill." she held up her cup and shook it a little. Lorelai looked at her daughter with an appalled look on her face. "What?"

  
  


Lorelai: "Oh, just a bagel for me" She said mockingly, batting her eyelashes. A mock disgusted look came over her face. "Have I taught you nothing? Just a bagel? Please be joking! Hey! Rebel Without a Clue, while you're back there making 'just a bagel' throw in some pancakes and bacon and just put chocolate syrup over everything! My daughters on a sugar low. I think her brain stopped functioning! Ya gotta save her!" Lorelai laughed to herself and went back to drinking her coffee.

  
  


Rory: "Mom, you're impossible." Rory rolled her eyes. "Jess, cancel the 'death breakfast' my psycho mother ordered please? Thank you."

  
  


Lorelai: "No, don't cancel it!"

  
  


Rory: "Mom, no one in their right mind would ever eat that, I doubt Jess will even make it!"

  
  


Jess: "Oh, I'm up for anything that will keep this banter going. Very entertaining I must say." he called from the back.

  
  


Lorelai: "Rory, I am the mother here, daughters can not overrule mothers. Especially ones as beautiful as me! Keep the 'death breakfast' and make it snappy!" Rory laughed and rolled her eyes.

  
  


Rory: "Well, while you sit here and eat that nasty food, I will be off to school educating myself along with many snobby, stuck-up Chiltonites. I am taking my BAGEL and leaving. Bye mom, bye Jess!" Lorelai smiled and watched her walk out.

  
  


Lorelai: "Bye babe! Have a good day!" Jess came out of the back with her food and sighed as he watched Rory walk away. Lorelai noticed and gave him a suspicious look. "Something wrong, lover boy?" she smirked.

Jess: "Lover boy? You don't know what you're talking about." he turned around and began cleaning up around the coffee machine. As he went to give Lorelai a refill he contemplated talking to her about Rory. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and try to have a conversation with you. Do you find that at all possible?" he asked her, slightly annoyed already, like he knew what was coming. Lorelai looked around nervously. She was going to come back with an insult but decided against it when she saw Jess' face.

  
  


Lorelai: "Uh..yah sure. What's up?"

  
  


Jess: "Have you noticed Rory..." he didn't know how to put it, "she's been... different, sadder and more withdrawn...don't get me wrong.."

  
  


Lorelai: "Jess, I know exactly what you are talking about. I notice it too." Lorelai's face was overcome with sadness. "Even though sometimes she is normal, happy Rory, a lot of the times she is sad or quiet or distant. I wish I knew why. But I'm afraid to say something to her. She used to tell me everything, I'm not used to asking." The bell over the door jingled and Luke walked in with his arms full of groceries. Jess quickly got back to work and Lorelai sighed.

  
  


Luke: "Hey Lorelai, don't you have work today?"

  
  


Lorelai: "Yes, I do, pretty soon actually why?"

  
  


Luke: "Taylor was on his way to the Inn to find you, he was raving about something or other and he was looking for you." he chuckled as he set down the bags.

  
  


Lorelai: "Uh-oh, sounds like a sick day for me. I better be going, thanks for the food Jess." Luke walked into the back. "And thanks for noticing about Rory, and caring." He just shrugged and she gave him a smile on her way out.

  
  


{later that afternoon}

  
  


The bus ride home seemed shorter than usual to Rory. Maybe it was because she didn't really feel like going home today, putting on her 'I'm okay' mask and acting like nothing is wrong. In the bus she thought of what would happen if she did tell Jess about Dean. What would she tell him. She tried to have the conversation in her mind, to see how it would turn out. 'Hey Jess, wanna know what's really wrong with me? Well, ya know that guy, I have been with forever and everyone claims he is so perfect? Yah he abuses me, mostly yelling or putdowns but he has hit me before. Yah, sometimes its over big things but most the time its little things, like, talking to you, or any other guy for that matter, or even if I don't feel like hanging out. So, yah, that's my problem, what should I do?' She laughed bitterly inside, partly because she knew she would never say it like that and partly because she knew she would never say it. She felt stuck, trapped.

  
  


The bus stopped and Rory gathered her things. As she stepped off she saw Dean standing there waiting for her.

  
  


Rory: "Dean, hey! What are you doing here?" He looked angry already.

  
  


Dean: "We need to talk Rory, go get in my car." he took her bags away from her and she uickly got into the passenger seat, already knowing what was coming.

  
  


A/N: Okay please review, let me know how I'm doing and if I should continue. Thanks!


	3. chapter three

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, don't sue me.  
  


Warning: Slightly violent but nothing drastic.  
  


{Recap}  
  


The bus stopped and Rory gathered her things. As she stepped off she saw Dean standing there waiting for her.  
  


Rory: "Dean, hey! What are you doing here?" He looked angry already.  
  


Dean: "We need to talk Rory, go get in my car." he took her bags away from her and she uickly got into the passenger seat, already knowing what was coming.  
  


******************************************************************************

Rory was shocked to discover that she wasn't even nervous. Her heart didn't race and her breathing was normal. She knew what was coming, she knew what to expect and she knew how to respond. Dean had taken a lot of things away from her: her friends, her freedom, her fun, but she was saddened to realize he had even robbed her of her emotions. She didn't even have the right to feel anymore. Silence filled the car to where Rory wanted to just scream, to see if it was even possible. But she didn't dare to move. She waited, as she has waited many times before and as, she felt, she would wait many times to come. Finally the silence was overruled by Dean's low yet booming voice.  
  


Dean: "Where were you last night?" His eyes stayed focused on the road ahead and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. Rory waited a second to reply.  
  


Rory: "The bridge." She let out a defeated sigh, knowing that someone in her quirky little town had seen her there and had also seen Jess and they told Dean so that he could 'keep an eye on that hoodlum.'  
  


Dean: "Were you alone?"  
  


Rory: "You already know the answer to that Dean, you don't even have to ask." Her eyes were focused beyond the window and her arms were wrapped around her stomach. Dean lost it.  
  


Dean: "Yes, I do know the answer to that Rory! Of course I do! Did ya think I wouldn't find out? Whenever you're not around you're with him! What is it about him Rory? What is it that makes him so special, so desired? Tell me! What?" Dean was yelling so loudly and driving so fast that Rory got scared. An emotion Dean had let her keep, for kicks.   
  


Rory: "Dean stop it! Slow down, stop acting like such a child!" She yelled, trying so had to conceal the panic in her voice. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts and frantically search for a way to calm him down. "Jess is just my friend. We just talked." She placed her hand on his shoulder and watched his face closely for a sign if his upcoming reaction. He swerved his car onto the side of the road and jerked his body to face Rory's. Snatching her hand off his shoulder and gripping it with so much force that some of her knuckles cracked, he finally decided to speak.  
  


Dean: "You have plenty of friends, you don't need anymore and you definitely don't need him as your friend." He gave her hand one final squeeze as he glared at her, then he threw her hand at her like it was garbage. "Understand?" His voice was quiet and his last word hung in the air for what seemed like forever. Rory was so tired of all these lectures and all his nagging. She wanted to end things with Dean, right there, forever.  
  


Rory: "No, Dean, I don't understand. Do you understand that I could leave you whenever I want to. Nothing and no one can force me to stay with you. You don't make me happy, in fact, you make me miserable. I'm not happy when I'm with you, I'm not even happy when I'm thinking about you, which, let me tell you, is as little as possible! So, no, I don't understand your "rules" and I don't accept them." her heart had stopped, it had actually stopped beating. She felt like she was going to wither up and die right there. She couldn't believe she had said that. Dean sat very still, not moving, Rory didn't even know if he was breathing. Suddenly, his hand reached over and grabbed her arm with all his might. He squeezed her arm tighter as he forced her body to face him.  
  


Dean: "That's pretty sad that you can't accept my "rules" Rory, because you are going to have to follow them. You're not leaving me and you never will, because, frankly, you don't have the guts or the willpower." His grip tightened on her and he shook her slightly as he spoke. "You're never leaving me and you're never talking to Jess again!" His voice had gone from a low rumble to a deafening roar. Tears filled Rory's eyes as a part of her believed he was right. She didn't want to believe it but it was all she could see at that moment. He let go of her arm and began driving again. Not a word was spoken the rest of the way home.  
  


******************************************************************************  
  


{Later that evening}  
  


Lorelai: "Food!!! Rory, I'm going to waste away to nothing if we don't go get some food! Preferably covered in grease and really, really bad for you!" Her mom was hovering over her like an annoying salesperson. Rory sat at her desk working on a paper for the Franklin.  
  


Rory: "Call in some Chinese." She half whined, half commanded.  
  


Lorelai: "Noooooo! I wanna go to Luke's!" She was jumping up and down now like a joyful three year old. "He wasn't in this morning so I didn't get to torment him! Plus! Coffee?! Hello? Earth to Rory. Are you even listening to me? See, look? You're brain is shutting down from hunger too. Let's go, please?" Rory let out an annoyed sigh as she put her pencil down and stood up.  
  


Rory: "It's amazing, you still have the power to be extremely irritating, no matter how hungry you are." She gave her mother a playful look.  
  


Lorelai: "What can I say? It's a gift." She batted her eye lashes and linked arms with Rory. "Let's eat!"   
  


Rory: "Just let me change first, I'll be right down." Lorelai left her room singing a made-up song about coffee and her favorite daughter. Rory couldn't help but laugh. She removed her pajama top and looked down at her arm where five little bruises had already formed.. She quickly threw on a sweatshirt and her shoes and headed downstairs.  
  


******************************************************************************  
  


{At the diner}  
  


Lorelai: "Well boys, its been a pleasure as always." Lorelai said as she grabbed her purse and started to stand up. She looked at Jess expectantly and he just rolled his eyes and shrugged. He'd never understand her so he didn't even try. "See? Service with a smile, you got a keeper here Luke." She turned her attention to her nearly silent daughter. "Well offspring, its still early, shall we have a very Wonka movie night?" She wiggled her eyebrows smiling.  
  


Rory: "You can't be serious. Willy Wonka again?" I thought twice in a week was a felony."

Lorelai: "No sweets, it's a privilege. Come on, we'll go to Doose's and get the goods." Rory thought quickly before responding. She didn't want to see Dean but she didn't want her mm to think something was up.  
  


Rory: "Ok, you go to Doose's, I'll get our coffee supply from here and then we will meet up after." Her eyes looked urgent and Lorelai noticed but decided not to say anything.  
  


Lorelai: "Ok babe, see ya in a bit. 'I've got a golden ticket!'" She sang as she walked out of the diner. Rory laughed and turned around to look for Jess or Luke. Jess came out of the back with an empty coffee pot.  
  


Rory: "You're not shutting off the coffee for the night are you?" Jess caught on to what she wanted and went to fill the pot up again.  
  


Jess: "Of course not." he said sarcastically. "So how many pots do you want?"  
  


Rory: " Four cups should be fine. Thanks Jess."  
  


Jess: "No problem. Movie night I take it?"  
  


Rory: "Of course, Wonka again. Can you believe it? I would have never thought someone could watch that movie twice in a week. I have trouble watching it once." They both laughed.  
  


Jess: "You didn't want to go with your mom to get the junk?" He tried his hardest not to show how much he was concerned.  
  


Rory: "Nope, my mission was coffee." She absently tapped her fingers on the counter as she watched Jess pour the coffee into cups. He walked over to the counter with the cups in his hand and he set them down. He leaned over slightly and looked deeply into Rory's eyes. Almost like he had came to a decision, he began to talk.  
  


Jess: "I know something is wrong with you Rory. I know you well and your eyes don't lie. I haven't been able to get the fact that you are hurting out of my head for a few weeks now. I'm not saying you have to tell me right now, I'm just asking that you don't deny it. Something is going on with you that nobody knows about, not your mom, not Lane, and not me. And I can see that it is killing you inside." He took a deep breath and continued. "So, I guess, I just wanted you to know I am here and I am ready to help. So, please, talk to me." Rory was staring down at her hands and her eyes were clouded with tears. Her voice wavered as she spoke.  
  


Rory: "If I tell you....you have to promise not to freak." He gently nodded his head and placed his hand on top of her's.  
  


A/N: Alright! I hope you like it so far. Review and let me know how it is and also let me know where you think I should go from here. Thanks for the reviews!!!!


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Don't sue. Thanks.

  
  


A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, I am in love with reviews now. Anywayz, Dean gets what is coming to him. Read on.....

  
  


{Recap}

  
  


Jess: "I know something is wrong with you Rory. I know you well and your eyes don't lie. I haven't been able to get the fact that you are hurting out of my head for a few weeks now. I'm not saying you have to tell me right now, I'm just asking that you don't deny it. Something is going on with you that nobody knows about, not your mom, not Lane, and not me. And I can see that it is killing you inside." He took a deep breath and continued. "So, I guess, I just wanted you to know I am here and I am ready to help. So, please, talk to me." Rory was staring down at her hands and her eyes were clouded with tears. Her voice wavered as she spoke.  
  


Rory: "If I tell you....you have to promise not to freak." He gently nodded his head and placed his hand on top of her's.  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Rory fidgeted with her hands and avoided eye contact with Jess. She hesitated before speaking again.

  
  


Rory: "I can't tell you now, I gotta go meet my mom, thanks for the coffee." She quickly got up and turned to walk away.

  
  


Jess: "Rory." She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, with regret filling her eyes. "Anytime, ever, you know where to find me and I'm here for you."

  
  


Rory: "Thanks." and she turned around and left, with Jess staring at her longingly.

  
  


*****************************************************************************

{outside Doose's}

  
  


Lorelai stood outside the market with her arms wrapped tightly around her body for warmth. Dean walked out carrying empty boxes and noticed Lorelai was still there.

  
  


Dean: "Do you want some help home with those boxes? I'm off now." he asked her, offering to take a couple from her. Lorelai did one last scan to look for Rory before she decided.

  
  


Lorelai: "Yeah, I guess Rory thought she was meeting me at home. Help would be great Dean. Thanks." He took the bags from her and they started walking towards her house. Lorelai asked Dean about school and his family until silence fell between them due to lack of topics. Lorelai contemplated asking Dean about Rory and her behavior. "Dean, have you noticed Rory acting sorta different lately, quieter or anything like that?" Dean gave Lorelai a false look of concern.

  
  


Dean: "Yes, I've noticed it too. I didn't know if anyone else had so I didn't say anything. She won't talk to me. It's almost like she is pushing me away. I'm worried about her Lorelai." He couldn't believe he pulled it off, he was a better liar than he thought.

  
  


Lorelai: "Yah, we are too," Dean wondered who the "we" was and when he figured it was probably Jess he was even angrier. "Maybe you should talk to her Dean." Dean let out a quiet sigh.

  
  


Dean: "You're right, I'll do that tonight. Hopefully we'll find out what's wrong. I hate to see her like this." He was beaming inside. He had pulled it off. No one suspected Dean was the cause of Rory's pain.

  
  


{Back at the Gilmore's House}

  
  


Lorelai: "Rory? Are you home?"

  
  


Rory: "In here Thelma! Hurry, you're coffee's get... Dean. Hey what are you doing here?" Rory asked as Dean walked in behind her mom.

  
  


Dean: "Oh, I was helping your mom with the bags." He walked over and put his arms around her and gave her an unrequited kiss. "Ror, we need to talk real quick, lets go for a walk. We'll be right back Lorelai."

  
  


Lorelai: "Okay I'll set up the food and get out the blankets. Dean are you staying for movies?"

  
  


Dean: "Yah sure that would be great. Come on Rory." He grabbed her hand as they headed outside. The second the door closed his face went from a pleasant grin to an evil scowl. Rory knew he was mad but she tried to lighten the situation anyways.

  
  


Rory: "What's up Dean?" He started walking away.

  
  


Dean: "Come on, we're going for a walk." Rory noticed they were headed towards the bridge. The streets were quiet, except a few stores that were still open. Dean stopped walking once he reached the bridge.

  
  


Rory: "What are we doing here?"

  
  


Dean: "Oh come on Rory, you're used to being here, apparently this is where you like to go and "talk" with your dumb "friend" Jess." He said mockingly. Rory sighed, annoyed.

  
  


Rory: "Dean don't be like that. What is this about so we can get it over with and get back home?"

  
  


Dean: "You know perfectly well what this is about Rory!" He kept walking closer and closer to her and she backed up each time. "Everyone is complaining about your whining and how your attitude has changed. I warned you not to let anyone know about our fighting!" He had backed her into a tree and she just stood still, trying her hardest to stop her lip from trembling. Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly as he spoke. His voice was a low raspy whisper. "Now you need to suck it up and put on a "happy face" form now on Rory. I don't want anyone else asking me about your attitude problems. Understand? These fights are between ME and YOU!"

  
  


Jess: "Not anymore they aren't. Let go of her Dean."

  
  


Dean: "Like hell I will, you aren't wanted here Mariano, leave." Jess took a few steps towards Dean, not wanting to anger him so he wouldn't hurt Rory. When Dean noticed he wasn't leaving he lost him temper. Letting go of Rory and turning to Jess he shouted, "Leave!" Dean heard Rory start to walk out of his reach and he turned around and tried to grab her. Taking hold of her arm he shoved her down onto the leaves. She just laid still and watched what was going to happen next.

  
  


Jess: "Let's not start trouble in this perfect little town Dean, besides I'm not about to waste my time or energy on you. Just go and leave Rory alone from now on. You're screwed either way. Ya see, if I've learned anything living in this boring little town its that everyone knows everything. What's everyone gonna think when they hear the small town princess was getting roughed up by the town's "perfect gentleman?" And to make matters worse, she was saved by the town bad-boy? Well, Miss Patty will just eat this up. You really weren't thinking about all this were you?" Jess was now inches away from Dean, sarcastically mocking him, as Dean just stood the glaring into his eyes. "And as if that isn't bad enough, you ruined a perfect thing with a perfect girl." His voice was a low, steady rumble. "You gotta be the biggest idiot I know." At first Dean didn't know what to say, seeing as how he was screwed now that everyone would find out. Then his anger got the best of him.

  
  


Dean: "Rory? She is anything BUT perfect. She is whiny little brat who has to get her way. I was getting sick of her anyway. You can have her Jess, I hope you have fun with the little slut." At this, Jess lost it. He grabbed Dean by the collar and punched him in the face several times. Rory was already in tears by what Dean had said and now her fear made her cry even more. Jess threw Dean into the tree and he landed on the ground. Jess kicked him in the ribs a few times before he crouched down and got really close to his now swollen face.

  
  


Jess: "It doesn't feel to good does it bag boy?" He then turned to face a sobbing Rory. "Rory, are you okay? I can't believe him, why didn't you tell anyone. How lo..." Seeing the look on her face he decided that now wasn't the time for questions. He rushed over to her side and wiped her tears away. Helping her to her feet he said "Come on, I'll get you home."

  
  


A/N: Alright folks, there you have it. BUT Dean isn't completely out of the picture yet. Much more to come, AND much much more Literati goodness. Review Please!!!!

  
  



	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Wish I did, but I don't.

  
  


A/N : Hey there was a problem last time I posted this chapter, so I reposted it. Sorry everyone who read it when it was all messed up. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It means so much to me that people are actually reading my story. So continue to review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks!

  
  


{RECAP}

  
  


Jess: "It doesn't feel to good does it bag boy?" He then turned to face a sobbing Rory. "Rory, are you okay? I can't believe him, why didn't you tell anyone. How lo..." Seeing the look on her face he decided that now wasn't the time for questions. He rushed over to her side and wiped her tears away. Helping her to her feet he said "Come on, I'll get you home." 

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


{At the Gilmore House}

  
  


Lorelai: "Oh good you guys are back!!! I'm in desperate need for some Wonka action let's ge.....Rory? Are you alright? What's the matter? Where's Dean? Is he okay? Jess what..."

  
  
  
  


Jess: "Lorelai, Rory needs to tell you something. You can't freak out and start screaming okay?" He looked down at Rory who had tears filling her eyes. "You want me to say it Ror?" She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and took a deep breath. She gently shook her head. 

  
  
  
  


Rory: "No," another deep breath "no, I can do it." She was quiet for a long time. 

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "What Rory? What's wrong hun? You can tell me." 

  
  
  
  


Rory took a seat next to her mom and told her everything. How it all started to how it all ended just a few minutes before. Lorelai sat there shocked to silence until anger clouded her blue eyes. Finally, when Rory couldn't take the silence any longer she said, "Mom, say something. Are you angry? I wanted to tell you before, don't be mad at me ple...."

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "Rory, I'm not mad at you. Not at all. I am so sorry sweetie, that you went through all this on your own. And that I never even noticed that this was going on. I should have been there for you, protecting you. I shouldn't have trusted Dean. But I did." Tears clouded her eyes as she was speaking. "I can't believe this. I gotta go find him, when I find him, I'll... ."

  
  
  
  


Rory: "No, mom you can't talk to him, at least not now, when you are this angry. Stay in with me tonight, please, you can talk to him tomorrow. I don't want you to leave. Let's watch the movie and forget about this for now. Please?"

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "Ror, sweetie, I can't just forget about this." Her voice was soft and gentle as she grabbed Rory's hand. "I'm not just gonna let this slide. You are not at fault here. And I'm gonna go make sure Dean is fully aware of that."

  
  
  
  


Rory: "I'm not asking you to let it slide mom. Just don't go out there and look for him tonight." She took a deep breath and stared at the floor. Not until she felt someone grab her other hand did she remember that Jess was in the room. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, causing her to look up at him. His eyes were understanding and sympathetic. Although rage and anger were also present. Jess was so angry and disgusted with Dean he could kill him. But he just wanted Rory to know he was here for her now. "Thank you." Rory whispered to him. "I'm gonna go clean up a little bit." She rose to her feet and headed straight for the bathroom.

  
  
  
  


Her body ached and she had some scratches on her hands and face. She forced herself to look in the mirror, although it was the last thing she wanted to do. She was so upset at herself that she let it get so bad. It was never meant to get this bad. Her eyes went up to the mirror and she stood there shocked at what she saw. Her hair was a mess from the fighting and crying, her face was tear stained and bleeding in some places from when Dean threw her down, and her eyes were red and puffy. Finally realizing all she went through that night and how big of a deal it all was she collapsed to the ground in tears. She couldn't act like everything was ok anymore, people will now know Rory Gilmore is not perfect. Her sobs were faintly heard in the living room. Jess quickly got to his feet and ran to the bathroom to find Rory sitting against the wall hugging her legs tightly to her chest and crying into her arms. Jess walked slowly over to her and crouched down placing his arm on her shoulder. 

  
  
  
  


Jess: "Rory, hey, Ror, look at me." He whispered gently. His hand went up to her head and stroked her hair. "Come on Rory, you can clean up later, let me take you to the couch okay? Everything will be fine." At this, Rory looked up to see Jess. His heart ached as he saw the pain in her eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Come on, you need some rest." He coaxed. She gently nodded her head and he helped her to her feet. Lorelai was standing in the doorway. After Jess and Rory walked past her she got a warm washcloth and took it into the living room. Jess took her to the couch and grabbed a nearby pillow and blanket for her.

  
  
  
  


Rory: "Jess you don't have to stay. You have helped so much already. Thank you but you can go home now if you want." He could tell by her voice and her eyes she didn't mean what she said, and he didn't want to go home anyways.

  
  
  
  


Jess: "I'd actually like to stay here with you if that's ok? Maybe ready you something? Anything but Hemingway of course." This caused Rory to smile slightly and she nodded her head. Lorelai handed Jess the washcloth and she went to grab Rory some coffee out of the kitchen. Jess sat down on the couch and Rory leaned her head against his chest.

  
  
  
  


Rory: "Jess, I'm a mess. I look like I just got drug behind a truck for five miles." She said sleepily. He then remembered the washcloth in his hand and gently began wiping the dirt and left over make-up off her face. "Thank you." She whispered. She was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Go home whenever you want to 'k Jess?" His hand stroked her hair as he spoke.

  
  
  
  


Jess: "Alright, don't worry about it Ror, go to sleep." As his last words came out of his mouth she was sleeping. He sat and watched her sleep until Lorelai came into the room with some coffee.

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "Is she sleeping already?"

  
  


Jess: "Yep, more coffee for you." He joked. Lorelai let out a long sigh and ran her hand through her hair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "No, I can't have coffee now. I am too angry for coffee, or anything else. Jess, how did I not see this. How horrible of a mother do you have to be to not notice your own daughter is being verbally and physically abused? Just the thought of what she went through makes me feel so nauseous." She allowed her body to fall into the chair below her as she covered her hands with her face.

  
  
  
  


Jess: "This isn't your fault. No one else saw it either. Everyone new Dean as a perfect guy. He was a good liar and manipulator. You can't blame yourself Lorelai. That won't fix anything." This seemed to calm Lorelai down a little. 

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "I saw you two in the bathroom." She allowed a small smile to form on her face. "You were being so sweet to her. I know I have always judged you Jess, but I haven't ever given you a chance to prove that you are an ok guy. Anyways, thanks for everything you did for her tonight, she is lucky to have a friend like you." Jess tried his hardest to fight the urge to answer with his trademark one word sentences.

  
  
  
  


Jess: "I care about Rory very much." Lorelai could tell he was embarrassed and he wasn't used to opening up. She smiled. 

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "I'm glad." They were silent for awhile until Lorelai groaned and got to her feet quickly. "I can't do this Jess, I can't sit here and do nothing. I have to go find him. I won't kill him, not tonight anyways, but I have to find him." Jess was silent as she was ranting. Finally she looked over to him. "Will you stay with her?" 

  
  
  
  


Jess: "I was planning on doing that anyways." 

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "Thanks Jess, I should be back soon." 

  
  
  
  


Jess: "Be careful Lorelai. Don't do anything you will regret." 

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "HA, this coming from YOU." She said as she closed the door.

  
  
  
  


J Jess wasn't sure what to do now. He couldn't sleep and his book was on the table next to the couch. He didn't know if he could get it without waking up Rory. So he decided to try anyways. He reached his furthest and realized he had to turn his body a little. He slowly and carefully turned himself towards the table. He managed to grab the book and fell back into the position he was in before. Rory's face was overcome by a worried look and she started to move slightly. Jess watched her and wondered if she was dreaming. Her movements became faster until she froze and her eyes bolted open. She tried to catch her breath as she lay there. 

  
  
  
  


Rory: "Jess?" 

  
  
  
  


Jess: "I'm here Rory. What's wrong?" 

  
  
  
  


Rory: "Jess you won't leave will you? What if Dean comes back to find me? Will you stay?"

  
  
  
  


Jess: "I'm not going anywhere Rory. I'm not gonna leave you, not tonight, not ever." She sat up and turned to face Jess. She didn't know what to say so they just sat there looking into each other's eyes. Jess leaned closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. Pulling her closer to him, he softly placed his lips to hers. Rory hesitated at first but slowly placed her hand on his neck and pulled him closer to her. They kissed for awhile until Rory placed her hand on his chest and lifted herself off of him. She smiled slightly and so did he. She placed her head against his chest again and started to drift off back to sleep. He shut off the lamp next to the couch and tried to do the same. 

  
  
  
  


A/N~~ Alright folks, let me know how I am doing please. I'm not sure about this chapter. It was sorta tough to write. Thanks again for reading this and please review and let me know what I should do next. Thanks! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. chapter six

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls. Don't sue. That would suck.

A/N: They kissed!!! Ohhh, I love it!! Although I'm not sure I wrote it as well as I could have. Sorry if I disappointed any of you. Well on with the show…thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming with some ideas. Thank you!

{RECAP}

 Jess: "I'm not going anywhere Rory. I'm not gonna leave you, not tonight, not ever." She sat up and turned to face Jess. She didn't know what to say so they just sat there looking into each other's eyes. Jess leaned closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. Pulling her closer to him, he softly placed his lips to hers. Rory hesitated at first but slowly placed her hand on his neck and pulled him closer to her. They kissed for awhile until Rory placed her hand on his chest and lifted herself off of him. She smiled slightly and so did he. She placed her head against his chest again and started to drift off back to sleep. He shut off the lamp next to the couch and tried to do the same.

************************************************************************

 {At and about in Star's Hollow at night}

            Lorelai stood just a few feet from her lawn facing the small, quiet town in front of her.  It broke her heart that in just a few short hours, when the town came to life again, everyone would know about what happened to her baby. They will all be talking about it and asking questions and assuming what they want. 'Rory doesn't deserve that.' Lorelai thought, 'hasn't she gone through enough as it is?' She took off walking, though to where, she had no idea. She wanted to find Dean, beat his face to bloody pulp, but she knew Dean would be at home and she couldn't go there. So she walked aimlessly. She had walked around the entire town by the time she saw a man walking further ahead of her. Her first thought was that it was Dean but she then figured he was too big to be Dean. The man turned his head to the side and Lorelai saw the outline of a baseball cap. Luke. The one person she needed right now. She walked/ran to catch up with him.

Lorelai: "Luke," she whispered. He didn't hear her. "Luke!" She tried again and he turned around.

Luke: "Lorelai? What the heck are you doing out here?" Lorelai was suddenly aware of the fact that she was wearing pajamas, slippers and a jacket. She reminded herself that that wasn't important at the moment.

Lorelai: "Uh… I could ask you the same question mister."

Luke: "Yah well I'm looking for Jess. All these times that he goes "out" 'til 4 in the morning is just not working for me anymore." Lorelai's eyes widened in shock. They had forgotten to call Luke and tell him where Jess was.

Lorelai: "Oh my gosh Luke! I completely forgot…I'm so sorry, Jess he… he's not a bad kid…we should have called see what happened, Rory….stupid jerk Dean….but Jess he, he really IS good and we should have called you but…"

Luke: "Lorelai! Slow down and try breathing. What is going on? You know where Jess is?" Lorelai was completely exhausted and very frustrated. She rubbed her temples and shut her eyes tightly. Letting out a long sigh she looked at Luke, hoping he would know what her eyes were pleading. "Coffee?" Luke asked.

Lorelai: "Please?" She managed to reply.

Luke: "Come on, let's go to the diner." He put his arm around a weary Lorelai and led her back to the deserted diner.

************************************************************************

{AT THE DINER}

            Lorelai focused on a crumb on the table she sat at while Luke got her coffee. Her brain was trying to process so much that she couldn't wait to just tell Luke and get it out. Plus, look would help her be rational. She knew that was something she needed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the smell of coffee in the air.

Luke: "Here you go Lor, now, what's going on?" Luke took a seat next to her and focused intently on every word she said. Lorelai told him everything she knew which was just facts. That was enough to get Luke outraged. "I'll kill him Lorelai. I honestly kill him. How could he do that to Rory? He must be insane! When I see that little…"

Lorelai: "Luke! Calm down. I understand how you feel. Trust me I wanted to kill him too. But that won't help things in the end. We can't handle this ourselves. I wish we could, so that the whole town wouldn't hear about it, but that's not possible. We have to let authorities handle this. As much as I hate it, that's all we can do." She finished sadly.

Luke: "Yah, well that doesn't mean we can't rough him up a bit." Luke answered, obviously still angry.

Lorelai: "Here, here." Lorelai responded, raising her coffee cup then setting it back down without drinking it. She placed her head on Luke's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Luke: "Let me get you home, and make sure everything is alright, and we will handle this in the morning.

Lorelai: "You mean talking to the authorities or roughing up Dean?" Lorelai asked as she stood up.

Luke: "Oh, roughing up Dean of course." Luke finished as he opened the door for her.

{Back at the Gilmore House}

Lorelai opened the door quietly, knowing that Rory was sleeping. All the lights were out except the one in the kitchen. She walked into the living room and turned on a lamp.

Lorelai: "Luke, there in here." She whispered as she stood there looking at the two sleeping teenagers. Luke walked in to find Rory entwined in Jess' arms and both of them sound asleep. His face gave off a shocked expression.

Luke: "Uh, I'm sorry…about him, I'll get him out of here right now." He made his way over to Jess but Lorelai stopped him.

Lorelai: "No, Luke, don't wake him. They are fine." When Luke gave her a look of disbelief she continued. "I saw a different side of Jess tonight. One I probably won't see very often, but I know it's there. I know he has genuine feelings for Rory somewhere in that head of his. After all that happened tonight, he is an alright guy."

Luke: "Oh," he said, surprised, "well okay. I'm glad to hear it. Well, I guess…I'll be headed back. I'll see you first thi…"

Lorelai: "Please stay."

Luke: "No, I don't think I should." Although he really wanted to and Lorelai knew it.

Lorelai: "Please Lukey? Stay and you can make us all breakfast in the morning." She begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Luke: "Yah, right, you don't have real food in your house. And I don't think pop tarts and gummy worms would make a very good breakfast." He laughed.

Lorelai: "Oh come on Luke! That was the only excuse I could come up with. Are you really gonna rob me of it? Plus, I won't get any sleep tonight and I bet you won't either. We might as well be pissed and sleepless together right?" He gave her an exasperated look. "Please?" He playfully threw his hands in the air and sighed.

Luke: "Oh, alright." Lorelai giggled.

Lorelai: "You knew you wanted to." She said as she gave him a wink. "Come on, let's watch a movie."

Luke: "Anything but Willy Wonka." He said monotonously. 

Lorelai: "Are you kidding? There is NOTHING better than Wonka."

Luke: "I won't watch it Lor."

Lorelai: "Yes you will."

Luke: "No, I won't."

Lorelai: "Yes HUH!" She replied like a three year old.

Luke: "Nope."

Lorelai: "Yep."

Luke: "Lorelai, why are you putting it in the vcr? I won't watch it, I refuse." Lorelai giggled and their banter led late into the night.

A/N- I know; not too much R/J action but a little L/L which is always nice too. Let me know how I'm doing and if or how I should continue. Next chapter…many confrontations with Dean. Thanks guys!


	7. chapter seven

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing...well that's not completely true, I own some things, nothing having to do with Gilmore Girls though, so, as long as we are all clear, lets get on with it.

  
  


A/N: Don't hate me! Sorry for not updating for so long!! I really really am sorry and I hope I didn't lose any readers. Anyways, I will try to update more frequently.

  
  


{RECAP}

  
  


Uhh, I'm not gonna recap this one, I personally don't think it will do any good. So if you must, you can read the last chapter again. All right here we go....

  
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Rory was gently awakened by the sweet aroma of coffee. It wasn't just any coffee, she noted, it was... Luke's coffee. She turned towards the kitchen as Jess walked in with a steaming cup.

  
  


Jess: "I have been trying to keep this warm all morning, you have been sleeping forever." He gave her a soft grin as he handed her the coffee and took a seat on the couch. Rory continued to look at him, confused and amazed at the same time. Jess' eyebrows furrowed together. "What?" A smile played across Rory's face.

  
  


Rory: "You stayed." She stated. Jess smiled at her and softly grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with her's and looking deeply into her eyes.

  
  


Jess: "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" She sat up and settled her back into his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

  
  


Rory: "Well, Mr. Mariano, thank you for the coffee, and...everything, about..." She trailed off.

  
  


Jess: "Hey," he jumped in, "Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out okay. I know things look bad now, but I know they will be getting better k?" At this he felt Rory's body completely relax into his and he let out a deep sigh. He rested his cheek against the side of her head and closed his eyes so he could completely capture this moment. Silence comfortably entered the room and stayed for awhile.

  
  


Rory: "Everyone will know in a few hours huh?" She asked, still completely calm.

  
  


Jess: "So far only you and I and Uncle Luke and Lorelai know, and of course..."

  
  


Rory: "Dean." There was no emotion in Rory's voice as she said his name. Jess wanted so badly for Rory to talk to him about all she went through with Dean but he knew now was a bad time to get into it. He didn't want to see her in pain anymore, he wished he could take it all away.

  
  


Jess: "Yah, him too. Listen Ror, I know you don't want to talk about it now, and I understand, but when the time comes that you do want to talk, I want to listen." He felt her head nod slightly on his chest and his arms pulled her body closer to him. They sat there, content with the silence, for the next hour.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Rory was in the bathroom brushing her hair and Jess was waiting patiently on the couch. It was about noon and Rory was frantically getting ready to go out into town.

  
  


Jess: "You sure you want to go out right now? We can always just stay here a little longer." Jess offered.

  
  


Rory: "No, I'll be fine, I can't just stay locked up in here while the whole town builds there own version of this story. I am going to have to go out sooner or later, might as well make it now." She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag. "How do I look?" This question caused Jess to roll his eyes, like it was the most ridiculous question he had ever heard.

  
  


Jess: "Perfect, as always." He immediately realized that was probably not the best thing to say considering her comments earlier that week about how the town always expected her to be "perfect." "Well, I just meant...ya know, not like that, you look, you are beautiful." He nervously ran his hands through his hair. Rory gave him a shy smile.

  
  


Rory: "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." She walked a few feet closer to him and allowed her fear and nervousness to show through her eyes. He held a firm hand out towards her.

  
  


Jess: "Ready?" he asked giving her a look of concern. Her hand reached back and laced with his.

  
  


Rory: "Ready."

  
  


Jess: "Things will be fine, I doubt anyone even knows."

  
  


Rory: "Yet." They were walking down the driveway by now and headed towards Luke's.

  
  


Jess: "I knew you were an optimist." His sarcastic grin flashing at her.

  
  


Rory: "Yah well, what can I say, I'm a glass-half-full kinda girl. Now let's hurry, I'm starving. I think I just might die."

  
  


Jess: "You sound like your mom." He chuckled.

  
  


Rory: "Well, thank you, I am taking that as a compliment, regardless of how it was meant." She said a matter-of-factly. He pulled her closer and placed his arm around her waist. He was so happy to be with Rory like this and see her happy again. They continued to walk in the sunlight until they finally reached the diner.

  
  


A/N: I KNOW!!!! It was short and there was no Dean beating which I promised. But I am just getting back into writing this and I want to make sure people are still reading and liking this story before I get to the really really good stuff. This Dean beating is going to be good, I'm just building up to it, so bear with me. So, please review if you have anything, anything at all, to say. Thank you for reading and I will post again soon.


	8. chapter eight

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

  
  


A/N: Alright folks, the moment we have all been waiting for. Read on and review PLEASE!

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


The bell over the diner chimed loudly as Jess held the door open for Rory. Luke and Lorelai were at the counter talking quietly. Luke eyed Jess and Rory who were talking and laughing amongst themselves.

  
  


Luke (to Lorelai): "Well they seem to be getting along quite nicely. Jess seems to be a completely new person."

  
  


Lorelai: "Shh, you'll jinx it... Hey sweets! How ya feeling today?" Rory took a seat next to her mother as Jess went behind the counter and filled a mug with coffee.

  
  


Rory: "I'm good mom. I thought you had work today?"

  
  


Lorelai: "Lunch slash coffee break." She replied, holding up her mug. "So, what are your plans for today?" Lorelai was trying not to talk to much about the previous night seeing as how Rory seemed pretty happy. Rory thought to herself for a second before responding.

  
  


Rory: "Nothing I guess. I'll probably just stay home and work on stuff for the Franklin." She took another sip of her coffee.

  
  


Lorelai: "Ohhhhh, exciting, I'm jealous." Lorelai responded sarcastically.

  
  


Rory: "Alright make your jokes, but when I am a famous journalist for the New York Times, you will be begging for me to write an article about you and I won't do it."

  
  


Lorelai: "Satan child." Rory gave her an innocent smile and gave Jess her order.

  
  


Rory: "Just a hamburger please..and fries...and a milkshake...and.... that's all." Jess smiled at her and gave her order to Caesar. Jess went to take more orders, leaving the girls by themselves.

  
  


Lorelai: "So babe, are you really okay today?" She asked concerned.

  
  


Rory: "Yah mom, I can't explain it," her eyes found Jess' from across the room, "but I really am okay." She finished with a soft smile.

  
  


Lorelai: "Well, good I am happy for you... but you do know that this is going to get out and it might turn pretty nasty." Her face softened and so did her voice.

  
  
  
  


Rory: "I know, but for some reason, I know it will all be okay."

  
  


Lorelai: "Good, that's the daughter I know and love. Oh, gotta get back to the inn." She quickly finished her coffee and kissed Rory's forehead. "Love ya babe see you later."

  
  


Rory: "Bye mom." Rory stayed until she finished her lunch. "Jess, I'm gonna head home now. Thanks again for everything."

  
  


Jess: "Alright, I got a break, I'll walk you."

  
  


Rory: "Oh, you don't ha..."

  
  


Jess: "I want to." he interrupted, placing his hand on the small of her back as he led her out the door.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Rory's laughter filled the air as she continued on with her story. 

  
  


Rory: "...and then my mom told Taylor that she was dressing up as an Oompa Loompa this Halloween just so she could throw of the whole theme. Taylor's face turned so red I thought he was going to burst." They had just reached the walkway to Rory's house and they both stopped walking. Jess' laughter subsided as he turned to face Rory.

  
  


Jess: "I think I'm starting to get accustom to this town's crazy people." he said with a smile.

  
  


Rory: "I knew they would grow on you." She stated. "Well, thanks for walking me home. I'll probably be at the diner tonight... for dinner."

  
  


Jess: "I'll be there."

  
  


Rory: "Alright, see ya." She turned to walk inside and Jess just watched her. She stopped and faced him again. "What should I do?" Her sentence didn't reveal much but her eyes said it all. Jess knew exactly what she meant. He hesitated before he answered.

  
  


Jess: "I don't know if there is anything you can do right now. And I hate to think that all you can do is sit and wait for this to blow up, but I don't know what else to tell you." he took a few steps towards her and gently grabbed her hands. "All I can tell you is you're not alone. Not just me, everyone will be on your side. This whole town loves you and will be there for you."

  
  


Rory: "Thanks Jess." He gently squeezed her hands then released them.

  
  


Jess: "Anytime. I'll see you later tonight, don't work too hard."

  
  
  
  


Rory: "Alright, see ya." She turned around and walked into her house. Jess watched her until she closed the door and started on his way back to the diner.

  
  


Jess realized he still had another forty-five minutes until he had to be back at the diner so he headed towards the gazebo. He had forgotten his book at the diner so he decided to just sit and think. He had to think of a way to make everything better for Rory. But if he learned anything growing up in New York it was that bad stuff happens. It happens to everyone and it won't just go away on its own. He had learned to accept it, he had grown calloused to it. Bad stuff no longer phased him. But Rory, he knew Rory didn't deserve anything bad in her life. She was perfect, bad stuff shouldn't happen to good, sweet, perfect people. He had to make it right. He felt a desperation inside of him to take the bad things out of Rory Gilmore's world. Jess' thoughts were frozen in place when his gaze landed on the source for Rory's problems. His entire body tensed at the sight of Dean. It took every fiber of his being not to go over there and kill him. Dean noticed Jess looking at him and gave him a condescending wave. Jess got up and headed to where Dean was standing. Jess was now a few feet from Dean. Jess stood there motionless, unaware of what his next move should be. Dean decided to speak first, his eyes glued to Jess'.

  
  


Dean: "Where's precious little Rory?" he asked mockingly.

  
  


Jess: "Yah, you'd like to know that wouldn't you bag-boy? What? You got some more pent up anger you need to let out on an innocent person?" Dean's jaw clenched and his eyes seemed to darken. Jess, knowing that if he stayed there any longer he would lose it, started to walk towards the diner. Dean stepped in front of him. "Out of my way Dean, you would be smart not to mess with me right now."

  
  


Dean: "Oh yah? What are you going to do?" At his Jess lost it. Using everything he had ,he held back from punching him.

  
  


Jess: "What am I going to do?! You are honestly asking me that?! Well, you must be dumber than I thought! Remember last night??" he didn't give Dean a chance to answer. "Let me refresh your memory. You were balled up on the ground and I was beating the crap out of you! Remember that?! So, when you are wondering what I am going to do if you don't get out of my way, think of last night, and your sore ribs and multiply it a few times. That is what I am going to do if you don't get out of my way." He lowered his voice from a yell to a low, ominous whisper. "And it will be worse, much worse, if you *ever* touch Rory again." Jess shoved Dean out of the way and walked towards the diner. Dean stood there and stared at the spot where Jess had just been standing.

Jess stormed into the diner and went into the back so he could calm down before he went back to work. He rubbed his forehead and took a few deep breaths. Luke came in shortly after with a concerned look on his face.

  
  


Luke: "Hey, what's the deal Jess? You alright?"

  
  


Jess: "No, I'm not alright. Look, I'm sorry I stormed in like that, I'll be out to work in a second."

  
  
  
  


Luke: "Jess, I hate him just as much as you do. Trust me, I want nothing more but to see him suffer. And he will, soon. But we can't let our anger get out of control. It will only make things worse." Jess had his back to his uncle, secretly paying attention, hoping Luke didn't notice. "Right now you are doing all you can by helping Rory and being her friend, she needs that. But when it comes to Dean, we gotta control ourselves. For right now at least." Luke sighed, thinking he was wasting his breath. Before he headed back to the diner he said, "Now, I'll inform you before I beat him down, ya know, so you can help me and everything." Jess let out a small sign of amusement, pleased with the fact that Luke really did have a sense of humor. "Take your time back here, come back out when you're ready." At this Luke turned on his heals and went back to work. Jess calmed down and walked through the kitchen doors back to th diner, wondering how Rory was holding up.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "Alright, bye Sook! See ya tomorrow. Au revoir Michel!" She finished in her best French accent.

  
  


Michel: "You annoy me." 

  
  


Lorelai: "Yes, well, I try." She said sweetly. She walked out into the sunshine and decided she was going to stop bye Luke's for coffee and maybe a Dean update, since Luke promised to take notes if anything happened while she was at work. Just the thought of Dean got her so angry she could hardly think straight. She didn't know what she would do when she saw him. She knew killing him was out of the question but it was the most appealing choice. She was slowly coming upon Doose's market. She wanted to badly to go in and see if Dean was working. She debated with herself in her head. 'Just do it. Just see if he is there. If he IS there, kill him! No you can't just kill someone, people get mad. Ok, just go in there and slap him, punch him, bite him something! Yah, like that would even hurt him. Well, then I'm not going in. Okay, I am. No, I'm not. Yes I am.' She was standing in front of the door. 'No, I'm not.' Just then she saw Dean's head through the window. He was bagging groceries fro an old lady like the gentleman he claimed to be. Just the sight of him was enough for Lorelai. 'Oh, yes I am.' She stormed through the door and realized she couldn't just go straight up to the register and cause a scene so she went towards the back of the store and waited. She didn't need to wait for long because Dean headed back there to stock some things. She watched from the next aisle until his aisle was empty and she stomped determinedly up to him. At this Dean jumped a little.

  
  


Dean: "Hey Lorelai. Geez you scared me."

  
  


Lorelai: "Oh no, no, no. Do not play dumb with me. Do not treat me like an idiot who doesn't know anything. You are a sorry excuse for a man and it takes every ounce of will power not to gauge your eyeballs out right now." She stopped for a breath.

  
  


Dean: "Woah ok, I get it your mad. What's wrong?" Lorelai was furious.

  
  
  
  


Lorelai: "What's wrong? Are you kidding me? What's wrong is the fact that I never saw it. All along you played the good guy and got away with it. You went right on treating Rory how you were while she sat back and took, all the while defending you and never talking bad about you. I can't believe I never saw it." Lorelai's voice filled the small store and everyone had stopped to see what was happening. "You will get what's coming to you Dean Forrester. You will not get away with what you did to Rory. Once she is done being scared she will tell me everything. And then, you know what will happen Dean? I will tell the cops! That's right, the cops. And you will suffer to the fullest extent." By now Taylor had come out from the back to see what all the noise was about.

  
  


Taylor: "Lorelai! Have you lost your mind? Stop yelling. You are yelling like a mad man."

  
  


Lorelai: "Not now Taylor!" She answered never taking her threatening gaze off of Dean.

  
  


Dean: "Maybe you should listen t..." Lorelai interrupted him with a strong slap in the face.

  
  


Lorelai: "No, maybe you should listen to me! You picked the wrong girl Dean." She had him backed up against one of the aisles and she was only inches from his face. Her voice was low and quiet. "You are a coward. You don't deserve to be called a man. You are a spineless, worthless excuse for a human being who makes himself feel bigger by hurting other people. Other people who just wanted to make you happy. Believe me Dean this is not over." Anger was etched onto every part of Lorelai's face and her muscles shook. She held his stare for a second longer before she stormed out of the market and quickly made her way towards Luke's. Dean didn't move from that spot for at least an entire minute, while what seemed like the whole town just stood and stared at him. Finally Taylor spoke.

  
  


Taylor: "Dean? What just happened here?" Even Taylor was dumbfounded because he knew what Lorelai was talking about but didn't want to believe it. Dean finally realized what had just happened and ran out of the market.

  
  


By the time Lorelai made it to the diner her face was soaked in tears. She stumbled over to the counter but couldn't see Luke anywhere.

  
  


Lorelai: "Luke?!" She yelled throughout the diner, which was basically empty. "Luke come down here!" she managed to get out between sobs. Luke came bounding down the stairs at the sound of her voice. He was quickly at her side. When she looked up and he noticed her tears he allowed his arms to engulf her shaking body.

  
  


Luke: "Lorelai? What happened? Is everything okay? Is it Rory?" Lorelai shook her head.

  
  


Lorelai: "No, Rory is fine." Her body shook from the overbearing sobs again and Luke tried to comfort her. Jess came down due to the noise and his face immediately panicked.

  
  


Jess: "What happened? Is it Rory?" He was already making his way towards the door.

  
  


Luke: "No, no Jess, Rory's fine, its alright. Why don't you get Lorelai some coffee please?" Jess obeyed as Luke led Lorelai to a stool. Lorelai grabbed napkin and proceeded to dry her tears. After a few sips of coffee she was calm enough to form full sentences. She told them everything that had happened.

  
  


Lorelai: "I just can't believe this. It all seems so real now. And he still acts so innocent. And I can't stand the fact that I don't even know the whole truth. He could have done anything to her, and I have no idea what because he scared her so much that she won't even tell me. I just can't stand this. What do I do?" Luke stood silently but Lorelai could see the anger storming in his eyes. Jess squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he drew in a deep breath.

  
  


Luke: "Jess?" He said, not even bothering to look at him.

  
  


Jess: "Let's go." Jess understood exactly what was to happen next. Luke and Jess bounded out of the diner with one mission, leaving Lorelai and two customers behind. The customers gave Lorelai a confused look and she shot them one right back.

  
  


Lorelai: "The...uh... the diner's now closed, foods on the house, but you are gonna have to leave now, sorry and do come again. Thank you." She said as she ushered them out the front door. "Caesar, the place is closed, lock up and go home!" She called behind her as she hurried to catch up to Luke and Jess.

  
  


A/N: OK, there was only minimal Dean madness in this chapter but only because it is getting pretty late. Obviously, next chapter, Luke and Jess have a few things for Dean, so tune in next time folks. And review if the urge strikes you. Thanks for reading!


	9. chapter nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. I am trying my hardest to get these in as quickly as possible. But thank you, thank you, thank you to all the reviewers. I never expected people to actually read my story. So anyways, thanks and read on. There will probably be one last chapter after this. Ok, enough with the talking….

************************************************************************

            Lorelai half walked, half ran to catch up to Jess and Luke. She had no idea two grumpy diner boys could move so fast. She tried to call out to them a couple times but they never answered. The look on Luke's face made Lorelai think he was in "the zone." She caught up to them just as they rounded the corner. And there it was. It was like a scene out of an old western. Lorelai's heart raced. She had no idea what to expect. Part of her thought Rory would be mad if she found out what was going on, but she knew Dean was about to get what he deserved. Dean was just walking out of Doose's Market

when he spotted Luke and Jess coming right towards him. At first, Lorelai thought it looked like he might run. But his face looked defeated; he knew he couldn't outrun them. So he stood still and didn't move. Luke and Jess stopped about three feet in front of Dean. No one was positive what the next move was going to be. Finally Dean, tired of waiting, spoke.

Dean: "Is there something I can help you two with?" his voice seeping with anger and annoyance. No one spoke. Dean went on. "Because, if not, I have places to be." He tried to walk past them but Luke grabbed his arm.

Luke: "I don't think I am ready to let you go yet Dean. Jess, are we ready to let Dean go?" he asked, clearly enjoying what was to come.

Jess: "Oh, certainly not Uncle Luke." He said with mock seriousness and an evil look in his deep brown eyes. "In fact, I'll tell ya what I am ready to do."

Luke: "Oh, and what's that Jess?" Luke inquired, clearly trying to make Dean even angrier. Jess turned his deep gaze onto Dean. His voice was more serious than ever.

Jess: "I'm ready to show Dean what happens to the guy who roughs up an innocent person, not just an innocent person, but Rory Gilmore." Dean let out an aggravated sigh and looked away, not really taking their threats seriously. Jess continued he voice quiet but firm. "And I'm ready to do it right now." Fear showed in Dean's eyes as they finally found Jess'. Jess smirked. "Something wrong bag-boy?" Dean didn't answer. "No need to be scared, this should be lots of fun, probably the most fun I've had since I moved here. Don't you agree Uncle Luke?" Luke, who hadn't taken his threatening stare off Dean, answered slowly.

Luke: "Oh yah, tons of fun." Dean was obviously fed up with the little game they were trying to play and let out another aggravated sigh as he looked over to Luke.

Dean: "This whole 'we must fight for Rory's honor' thing is getting really old and really annoying. Ok, so I hurt precious Rory, so what? It's none of your business, so stay out of it. I don't even know why you two are trying to get involved, maybe so when the whole town throws festival in Rory's honor, you can get some credit. Or maybe its because you have this crazy fantasy in your head that Rory is somehow your responsibility," he was talking to Luke, his voice slowly rising, "well, wake up, cause she isn't your daughter and you're not her dad, so move on," he turned his attention to Jess, "and you…" but he couldn't finish because Luke, clearly angry from his last comment, lunged at him, both ending up on the ground. Luke hovered over him, getting some good hits to the face while Jess just watched, visibly enjoying the fight. Dean was getting worked and he knew it. "Ok, ok!! Get off me!" he yelled between punches. Luke was angrier than Lorelai had ever seen him. His breathing was deep and fast. He spoke quietly, so the whole crowd that had gathered could not hear him. But Dean heard him.

Luke: "Find an aunt, uncle, some sort of relative, that lives anywhere outside of Connecticut and go to them. Leave Stars Hollow and don't ever come back. Because if I have to see your sorry face again, a couple punches will be the least of your problems." 

Lorelai: "Yah!" She yelled from about 10 feet away, glaring at Dean the whole time. Luke stared at him a moment before finishing.

Luke: "Understand?" Dean looked as if he might object and say something. Luke took a step closer to him and clenched his fists. Dean gave in.

Dean: "Yah, yah I understand."

Luke: "Good. Jess?" Jess looked over at him. "You got anything you wanna say before we go?"

Jess: "Oh yes, I would like to beat his face in for a little while, but seeing as how I already got that opportunity, I've decided you aren't worth my time or energy." He looked Dean square in the eyes. Surprisingly, his face turned from anger and hatred to a soft smile. "Anyways, Rory is waiting for me, and unlike you Dean, I love her and I will respect her and treat her better than you ever treated her. So, because you don't know how to treat a girl, you lose a perfect thing and will live a sad, lonely life; but I on the other hand, I get the girl. So I guess, I owe you a thank you. Uncle Luke, do I owe Dean a thank you?" he inquired, obviously back to the sarcastic game they played before.

Luke: "Yes, I believe you do owe him a thank you Jess." Jess nodded.

Jess: "Thank you Dean, for being a jerk and for chasing Rory away. I owe ya one." He gave Dean a mocking wink and turned in the direction of the diner. Luke followed taking Lorelai on the way. Dean sat there, wiping the blood that was dripping from his nose, shocked and embarrassed by what just happened.

{Back at the diner}

Jess: "I can die a happy man." He sighed going behind the counter to get Lorelai coffee. Luke smiled as he sat down next to her.

Luke: "Yah that was pretty good, wasn't it? What did you think Lor?"

Lorelai: "Aw, you guys, thank you so much. Rory is lucky to have people like you in her life. And, yes I agree, never again will a fight bring me so much joy." She laughed, remembering the sight of it all.

Jess: "So, do you think we will get an added bonus and Taylor will be here soon to yell at us for getting blood on the sacred streets of Stars Hollow?"

Luke: "Yah, you would like that wouldn't you Jess?" Jess just shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "I'm sure some people will have problems with what just happened, but not after we tell them what Dean did. Should we tell people what Dean did?" Lorelai let out a deep sigh before answering.

Lorelai: "I guess we have to, but it should be fine, Dean apparently is leaving and this should soon blow over. I can't wait for this to all go away." 

Luke: "Agreed." The bell over the diner door chimed as Rory walked in with a confused look on her face.

Lorelai: "Hey babe! How are ya?"

Rory: "Pretty good, what' going on over buy Doose's, there was a crowd, but they are just starting to split. Is Taylor freaking out about litter again?" Everyone was quiet for a second, not knowing what to say, until Lorelai decided she would do it.

Lorelai: "Uh… we sorta gotta tell you something Ror." She looked confused but took a seat next to her mom.

Rory: "What is it? What' wrong?" Jess jumped in.

Jess: "It's nothing bad, well not for us anyway." He laughed a little to himself and Luke took over.

Luke: "Uh… Jess and I…your mom, she saw…her and Dean talked in the market and…" Lorelai couldn't take it anymore.

Lorelai: "Luke and Jess beat up Dean!" Silence fell in the diner. "Don't be mad sweets. They were only looking out for you, we all love you and I couldn't stand watching Dean walk around like nothing happened. Rory focused on a spot on the counter, sitting very still. She finally looked up to find Jess' eyes. Seeing the hopeful smirk on Jess' face forced a small grin on Rory's as well.

Rory: "You did?" She asked him, now fully smiling. All three nodded their heads and Lorelai started laughing. "Oh my gosh, I wish I could have seen it! That would have been great." Rory was now laughing too. "But what will happen to you guys? Will you get in trouble? What about Dean? Is he in trouble?"

Luke: "Dean is leaving. He is moving out of Connecticut. We will probably have to tell everyone about what happened between you two, only to justify our actions, but everything should be fine." Rory nodded, contemplating the possibilities.

Lorelai: "Are you mad hun?"

Rory: "No, of course I'm not mad, I have wanted this to happen for a very long time, I just never had the courage to say anything about…about everything that happened." She clearly got more upset as she thought about it.

Jess: "Well, hey, it's all over now, so there is nothing else to worry about." He turned to get her some coffee. Handing her the cup he said, "Let's celebrate."

Lorelai: "Yah! A Dean beating party! Woo-hoo! Like a movie night, only better!"

Luke: "And NO Willy Wonka." Luke added.

Lorelai: "Oh Luke, silly boy, of course we will have some Wonka action. Charlie would love to share in this moment with us!" She joked. Luke rolled his eyes.

Luke: "I'm making burgers. How many?" he asked, resuming the gruffy attitude they all knew and loved. They all started yelling their orders to Luke who was now in the back.

Rory: "I want one and fries…"

Jess: "Me too… plus I want some of that good pie from last night…

Lorelai: "I want a cheeseburger…and pancakes, oh oh oh Luke this is such a pancake moment! Rory don't you agree?"

Rory: "Definitely! Luke throw some pancakes on my plate too!" She laughed, enjoying how quickly things got back to normal.

Luke: "No pancakes!"

Rory and Lorelai: "Aww!! Please Lukey! Please?"

Luke: "No, I will not support your freaky food habits."

Lorelai: "Luke Danes! If I do not get pancakes…I will… I'll..uh…I'll SING!" She jokingly threatened. Jess sat back and laughed.

Luke: "No!" he called from the back, "No pancakes, its dinnertime for crying out loud!"

Lorelai: {singing} "It's a small world after all…!!!"

Luke: "Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "It's a small world after all… Come on Luke, I now the whole song, and I'll sing it until the day I die if I don't get some nice, hot chocolate chip pancakes very soon." Rory looked over to Jess as her mom and Luke debated back and forth. She smiled at him and he softly grabbed her hand.

Rory: "Thank you." She whispered. He gently squeezed her hand as a silent way to tell her it was no problem. They both turned their attention back to Lorelai and Luke, who had decided the pancakes over the singing.

Lorelai: "I win, I win, I win!" She sang as she danced around. They stayed at the diner for a long time, just the four of them, laughing and talking and eating. Lorelai and Rory were about to head home when they heard the bell over the diner door ring quietly. All four turned their attention to the noise. An upset, exhausted Dean stood quietly by the door. Jess stood up immediately, thinking he was there to cause more trouble.

Jess: "Leave Dean."

Dean: "I just need to talk to Rory okay?"

Jess: "No, I said leave."

Dean: "Rory, all I wanna do is talk, just for a sec, please?"

Jess: "Dean, seriously leave, we warned you." Rory softly grabbed Jess' arm causing him to look at her. Her eyes told him it was okay and he gently nodded his head. He turned back to Dean. "If you touch her, I mean it, if you lay one finger on her, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Rory: "Jess…"  She looked around to her mom and Luke too, "Ill be right outside." By looking at her face, everyone could tell she was scared. As she got closer to Dean she could see the bruises and cuts on his face. She smiled on the inside, wishing she could have seen it. The door closed behind them but Rory didn't step away from it. She kept one hand on the door and Dean stood a few feet away. Jess, along with Lorelai and Luke, watched from the window.

Dean: "I know you don't want to see me or talk to me but…I just had to…before I left…I couldn't leave without apologizing." She remained silent. "And I know sorry isn't good enough, I will never make it up to you, but I had to let you know I am sorry. I'm sorry for putting fear in your life, for every time I hurt you…I'm just, sorry." Two tears from fell Dean's eyes but still Rory stared at him. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it…"

Rory: "No, you don't deserve it; you don't even deserve to have me out here listening to you. I'm sorry I wasted almost two years with you. I accept your apology, but I don't forgive you. I hope one day you learn how to really love someone. And I'm glad you are leaving." She said the last words quietly, without looking in his eyes. He made an attempt to say something to her but her eyes stopped him. The pain present in them pierced through his soul and shut him up for good. "Goodbye." And with that, she turned and walked away. Dean stood there for a minute before leaving Stars Hollow for the rest of his life. Rory walked back into he diner to be greeted by her mom's embrace. 

Lorelai: "I love you sweetie." She said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Rory: "Love you too mom."

Lorelai: "You wanna go home?"

Rory: "Yah but I'm not really tired…movies?"

Lorelai: "I'm there babe." She said with a smile.

Rory: "Do you guys wanna come?" She looked at Jess and Luke who stood back by the counter.

Jess: "Of course." He walked over and grabbed his and Rory's coat. Lorelai looked expectantly at Luke and knew exactly what he was thinking.

Lorelai: "No Willy Wonka, I promise." Luke smiled and grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

A/N: Did you like it? Let me know. I really hope everyone liked it. Anyways, there will probably only be one more chapter after this but I am starting a knew story soon, it will be called "When it Goes Down" based on a Something Corporate song and, as always, Literati! Okay, thanks for reading.


End file.
